Thinking Of You
by Smart Kira
Summary: Something I wrote about Jack, Miko, Raf, Agent Folwer, June Darby, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus. Being you could say homesick. Let me know what you think, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Thinking Of You

Standing on top of a rocky cliffside in a small town of Jasper Nevada. An onyx haired teen his name was Jackson "Jack" Darby, he doesn't know why he was here. Maybe he just wanted to be close to her. Sure Jack left a note for his mother June Darby to tell her where he was. Jack used his bicycle to ride to the cliffside. Now as he sits here on the cliffs edge, feeling the wind going through his hair. Trying to feel some closer possibly to the autobots old base. The missile silo before it was turned into a pile of rubble by the leader of the decepticons, simply known as Megatron. Putting his hand on the rock, Jack feels tears threatening to go down his face.

Someone who wasn't here anymore, but on another planet. A planet known as Cybertron, after helping her and the other autobots in the Great War. She was like a big sister to him, despite being his autobot guardian. She was the coolest bike around. Looking up at the bright blue sun drenched sky, with tears still slightly rolling down his face. Jack wonders if Arcee misses him as much as he misses her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking Of You Chapter 2

Riding or walking on your home planet of Cybertron, it feels so good to do that again. Seeing everyone you know and no enemies sneaking around any corners. It feels so good to let your guard down and simply just relax. "Aug!" you grumble softly to yourself who are you kidding, maybe yourself if you think about it. A piece of your spark is missing, and you began to think maybe you liked being a robot in disguise. Riding all over earth's highways, or more specifically Jasper Nevada. You notice energon tears rolling down your face. As you wipe them away with your servo you realize you miss your partner Jack.

You also then realize that you miss the three of them to some extent. You remember Miko sketching you in your vehicle form in her sketch book. But definately not her loudness, but don't get me wrong she was fearless. Then there was Raf as young as he was. He was extremely bright and a computer whiz. Always ready to help Ratchet understand human technology. Plus he always tries to give positive feedback to the team. Lastly there was Jack sure like any human male he had his girl problems. Always trying to impress that girl named Sierra at his school. He even had his bully problems. Always being bullied by Vince and his cronies. You would never admit it but you savored his touch when he touched you after his worthless flipping job at the KO Burger drive thru. You feel a pang of guilt when you remember you didn't want to guard him, to babysit him you thought he was a complete waste of your time since you only wanted revenge. But now you can't help but smile, since his heroic acts time and time again simply won you over in the end. Now you Arcee stand in the middle of the street and wonder. Even though you are light years away or simply a space bridge away. You can't help but wonder does Jack know how much you miss him, or even possibly love him and does he miss you or possibly love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking Of You Chapter 3

Woah I am wild and loud. But hey when my name is Miko Nakadai and wild punk outfits are my game, no one not even the cons can say I am sane. Know what I mean. Everyday I do the same thing go to school, cause trouble for everyone around me especially my friends Raf Esquivel and Jack Darby. As long as I don't get detention in the end first. I Miko am not afraid of Vince and his gang of bullies. I am even fearless when I go up against the decepticons from time to time. Come on I even used the Apex Armor to take on Starscream and a ton of Vehicons. So one could say that I have left my mark on the decepticons, since I am allied with the autobots.

Everyday its the same old routine. I come running out of the school at the end of the day, as I run out the door I leave the shrill of the bell in my wake. As I feel the sun setting on my face, I look into the parking lot my hopes are dashed. Why one might ask because in the school parking lot, Miko sees no dark green dented SVU. So everyday now after school I either walk home or sometimes Mrs. Darby might take me home with Jack and that is simply just fine by me. But I do remember all the fun times with the autobots. From being loud and rocking out at the autobot base. Annoying the fragging hell out of Ratchet, smiling at that memory deviously Miko can't wait to do that again since Ratchet stayed behind he is still on earth. But most of all I miss the big guy. Helping him beat the frag out of the decepticons from time to time. I helped Bulkhead on relic missions, and even helped him get back into shape after that toxic incident. I even helped him come out of his shell. Feeling my face getting wet I finally realize I am crying on the school steps. I miss riding the dunes with the big guy and watching monster truck rallies on t.v. Through my tears and hazy mind I remember how I met Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Bulkhead. I was sketching a sweet cool blue motorcycle, soon to become Jack Darby's guardian her name was Arcee. I feel myself clutching my heart as I think of all the times my friend Bulkhead spent with me, and most of all put up with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking Of You Chapter 4

Riding on the many roadways that are on planet Cybertron. A dark green dented SUV zooms along. After being in the training hall, training with Bumblebee all day long at the Cybertron Academy. As he zooms along Bulkhead can't help but pant. He then remembers the time when Miko, Miko he suddenly says as his voice is below a whisper to no one in particular as he continues to zoom along the road he is on. He misses her in the passenger seat of his SUV. He even misses those wild crazy singers even though he had no idea what they were saying.

Suddenly Bulkhead decides to pull over and think, before he causes any accidents on the road. I mean come on he is a Wrecker after all. As Bulkhead says that he laughs ever so slightly. Shaking his head again he remembers what he wants to remember. He remembers first meeting Miko, when she came into base with a boy I now know as Jack on top of Arcee. Letting his memories wander Bulkhead remembers Miko's little rock concert at the autobots base in the missile silo. Despite her very wild side, Miko did have some compassion. After the toxic incident she helped him get back into shape. Just in time to beat the frag out of Silas who was now in his former enemy Breakdown's body. Even though Silas had Breakdown's powers all his strength. What kept me going was Miko's strenght, I never gave up on her and she never gave up on me. Another thing I remember is the relic hunt we went on together. Sighing softly Bulkhead remembers all the times he and Miko watched Monster truck rallies on t.v. He even remembers riding the dunes with her, she really helped him come out of his shell and he can't thank her enough for that. Bulkhead then transforms and heads for home, hoping that in his spark that he gets to see Miko again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thinking Of You Chapter 5

Raf Esquivel sighed quite loudly, but was drowned out by the cars and trucks on the highway above. Cleaning the smudges that appeared suddenly on his glasses, Raf leans against the wall of the empty not used underpass. Having brought his remote control toy car, he is in no mood to play with it. The simple reason because it reminds him of his partner Bumblebee.

Raf can feel his heart crying weeping for Bee to come back. As he looks back at the blank canvas before him. Raf can visualize the scene before him. From two or more Vehicons dropping in from the highway overpass above, to Bumblebee dropping in and throwing a punch to one of them. To Bumblebee stepping on his remote control car, destroying it instantly and he beeps and whirrs you a "I am sorry." You remember a young teenage boy named Jack, riding on Arcee all the while screaming his head off. We both watch Arcee transforms and takes out two vehicons at once. Then one of the vehicons comes after us, so me and Jack run for cover hiding in a drain pipe. We then hear another vehicle arriving, it transforms into the autobot named Bulkhead. Which causes the last remaining vehicon to run off in fear. The next day Bee and the other autobot Arcee, take us to meet the autobot leader Optimus Prime. Raf feels his face all hot as he realizes that he is crying. Taking off his glasses, Raf wipes his tears away with the sleeve of his vest. He remembers all the fun times he had with Bee and the other autobots. He also remembers helping the medic called Ratchet understand human technology. He was really happy that Bee finally got his voice back. Bumblebee was a true friend, even though he was from another planet. He made him feel that he was needed, that he was useful for something. After all Rafael "Raf" Esquivel did come from a large family, that paid little or no attention on him at all. That my friends is why Raf Esquivel misses his best friend Bumblebee most of all.


	6. Chapter 6

Thinking Of You Chapter 6

"It is good to be back on Cybertron, home sweet home" Bumblebee thought to himself. It was nice for a change to hear his voice over the engine, and not just talking in whirs and beeps.

Since no one understand him except his partner Raf. "Raf" Bumblebee said to no one in particular as he drove off the road and transformed. Standing there still like a statue with his servo over his spark. He simply stood there thinking about Raf. He remembers how they first met, with him stepping on his remote control car smashing it into tiny little pieces, all the while beating the frag out of two vehicons. He was the only person that understood you, able to interpret what you were saying to the rest of the team. Bee remembers picking him up and dropping him off, from school, to the base, then later home. You admire what technological advances Raf brought to the team, to defeat Salis and the decepticons. You never liked it when Vince and his cronies would bully Raf and his two friends Jack and Miko around. It almost broke your spark to think you almost lost Raf, after Starscream attacked you. Bee was always very protective of Raf since he was the longest autobot, living on planet two of us were like brothers in a way always looking out for you. Bee then transformed again and thought, he did make the right choice along with Arcee to bring Jack, Miko, and Raf to meet Optimus Prime and the others. Bee hoped that one day he would see Raf again. But for now he would hold on to that hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Thinking Of You Chapter 7

Everyday it is the same old thing. The same old hustle and bustle, for Agent Fowler. Walking and talking and doing paperwork much like his co workers. "Arrg" Agent Fowler says to himself, as he snaps his cell phone shut angrily. He wasn't an agent after all. As always getting yelled at by his boss for something, his agents messed up.

After all being a agent is hard work. Not to mention, trying to keep the public from finding out about, giant alien robots on their land. Saving the humans and their planet from the evil decepticons. Now that the war is over, I agent Fowler have three new almost agents and their names are Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel. Also between you and me during the Great War I went on one mission to retrieve a predacon relic. Along with Mrs. Darby who I have grown quite fond of. I wouldn't mind if the autobots came back on our land on our planet. Their secret is safe with me, and that's a known fact.


	8. Chapter 8

Thinking Of You Chapter 8

Being a single parent with a teenage son, isn't easy when Jack's father is no where to be found. But June Darby never had that trouble with her son Jack, because he was always responsible.

Until one day he brought a motorcycle without my permission. He tried to explain himself, but I wouldn't listen. That was until that spider bot named Airachnid kidnapped me, to use me as bait to lure my son Jack and his autobot partner Arcee. That is when I met the rest of the autobot team. I was their at their base tracking my son's movements as he went to give Optimus his memories back. I even went on a relic hunt with agent Fowler. I am very thankful for the autobots keeping my son and his friends safe that I am. I wouldn't even mind if Arcee and the other autobots came back, and Jack and his friends had to save the world once again. I June Darby wouldn't mind at all. Maybe I would help them along with agent Fowler again that's why. I have even grown fond of agent Fowler. I also forgot to mention I went on a predacon relic mission, with agent Fowler. I will admit I have grown quite fond of the autobot leader Optimus Prime as an acquaintance.


	9. Chapter 9

Thinking Of You Chapter 9

The Great War is finally over finished on a planet called Earth. Megatron was no longer a threat to both planets Cybertron and Earth, or to the universe. Although there were many casualties on both sides. But Optimus Prime being the supreme commander that he is, used his men to stop the decepticons from attacking Earth and destroying it.

If there was one thing Optimus did miss. It was the three children Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf were like his children, he especially thought he was like a stepfather to Jack. Optimus did admire June Darby for raising her son alone without a father. Optimus then smiled to himself and say "June did a very good job in raising Jack he will make a fine leader someday." Optimus hoped that one day he will see those kids again and he hoped Primus he would.


	10. Chapter 10

Thinking Of You Chapter 10

Typing away on the command center computer, was Ratchet. Sure the war was over and Megatron was destroyed. Ratchet was just checking to make sure everything was alright, after all Shockwave and Starscream somehow managed to escape.

He was the only autobot left on earth. Which he didn't mind since he had the whole base to himself. It is nice for once to have some peace and quiet no one breaking or damaging his things. "Arg!" who is he kidding he missed Cybertron he wished he could see what it looks now after the war. I mean Jack, Raf, and Miko come to visit him now and again along with Mrs. Darby. Agent Fowler doesn't come around that much anymore, not that Ratchet cared all that much. He hopes that someday he will return and see Cybertron itself.


	11. Chapter 11

Thinking Of You Chapter 11

Feeling the wind on my helm as I race around on some abandoned race track here on planet Cybertron. Who am I kidding I am rambunctious as ever. The name is Smokescreen by the way, and causing slight trouble is my game. After all I am still a recruit in training. Much like a little kid learning what is wrong from what is right.

Of course I miss planet Earth, it is only a space bridge away. Even though I got under everyone's armor plating at first. From scanning a car with the number 86 on the side. To riding back to base with Bumblebee only to transforms into robot mode in the middle of the road. Then the final nail in his coffin to the pits was, the following messing up the bully Vince's car to bringing Jack on a dangerous mission which we discovered the star saber sword without getting killed first. But I redeemed myself leaving after the destruction of our base to reviving Optimus Prime who was on the edge of the pits barely alive and to my surprise he came back stronger than ever. But one day I hope to return to Earth and experience those things again.


	12. Chapter 12

Thinking Of You Chapter 12

"Ah it feels great to be back on cybertron" Wheeljack said to himself. Not that I didn't like the rush I got from beating or rather slashing the vehicons and the decepticons. I Wheeljack prefer to work alone that is why, I didn't join up with Optimus and his men. I mean I beat to my own drum.

But don't get me wrong while I was on planet Earth. I seen a lot of things besides the decepticons and vehicons ugly faceplates. I am a wrecker after all along with my pal Bulkhead. Wreckers don't make a mess, they clean up the mess. Just like when I cleaned up the mess, of mirage posing himself as me. But back to what I seen on earth it was courage. I seen it in the girl Miko Nakadai when Bulkhead got hurt by a deadly toxins she wanted revenge for what Dreadwing did to him, and so did I. Maybe one day I will return to see what Earth looks like for myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Thinking Of You Chapter 13

"Home at last" Ultra Magnus thought to himself. Then added "the war is finally fragging over." Planet earth was an ok place but I wasn't long on it, compared to Optimus and his men. But while Optimus was out of decommission, I was the one in charge of his men and protecting the humans in our care Jack, Miko, Raf, Mrs. Darby, and Agent Fowler.

But once Optimus resumed his command post I had no problem following his lead to defeat the decepticons. When I first arrived on earth I was met with hostility. I was demanded by Arcee one of Optimus's men to identify who I was, I dare to say it but I could see she was very protective of her partner Jack. Even though I Ultra Magnus am a commander amongst the autobots, I really do appreciate what the kids brought to the team. Even if I didn't show it, come to think about it if earth was ever in trouble again. He would go back with Optimus that he would.


End file.
